La Travesía de mi Vida
by Sumiko Akio
Summary: Trunks y Goten son los adolescentes más codiciados del momento tras salir en un exitoso programa. Pero a Trunks le falta algo, y tras descubrir que es llevará a su mejor amigo hacia la travesía de sus vidas (En este fic Marrón, Pan y Bra no aparecieron en la serie).


**En esta historia Trunks, Goten, Marrón, Pan y Bra tienen 17 años.**

* * *

Trunks se asomó por su balcón. Era millonario, tenía una mansión, un auto que dejaría a cualquier chico celoso, un programa de televisión, todas las mujeres que podía querer… pero aun así se sentía vacío, y no comprendía porqué, ¿Qué faltaba? Era lo único que quería saber.

¡Hola Trunks! – el peli lila volteó para ver a un chico de cabello negro. Ambos se conocieron cuando comenzaron el programa, no se parecían en nada y puede que tuvieran peleas de vez en cuándo… quien diría que se convertiría en mejores amigos.

Que pasa Goten – dijo desanimado mientras se recostaba en su cama.

¿Por qué esa cara? – Pregunto dudoso, no era común ver a Trunks de esa forma.

Me siento vacío…

Otra vez con eso –Habló con tono aburrido, quejándose al recibir un cojín en la cara – Perdón, ¡Pero es verdad! Siempre te estas quejando por lo mismo, lo tienes todo, y pides más, eso ya es mucho – Trunks suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tienes razón… que raro – Goten bufó al momento que recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó en silenció para luego hacer una mueca de disgusto - ¿De quién es?

De Milk.

Señora Milk.

Da igual – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Milk era muy maternal, o eso creía Goten. Tanto tiempo con ella hizo verlo de esa forma, después de todo no tenía padres, para él ellos eran su familia – No ha parado de mandarme mensajes diciendo que algún día encontraré el amor, y no me gustara que me tratan como yo trato a las chicas – Trunks se levantó de golpe mientras repetía "eso es, eso es" -¿Pasa algo? – lo miró extrañado.

Lo que pasa es que tú Goten eres un genio – lo zarandeó de hombros.

¿Lo soy?

Sí, es lo que faltaba en mi vida, ¡Amor! – alzó los brazos al momento que sonría.

Creo que no capto tu idea – habló sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de asco. ¿Amor? El no necesitaba eso.

Sin importar cuántas chicas haya tenido no pasaba de una atracción física, nunca he estado enamorado – el peli negro asintió fingiendo entender – Pero si seguimos aquí no podré encontrar a alguien que en verdad me quiera, solo será por mi dinero, o claro mi apariencia. Tendríamos… - No terminó la frase pero a Goten no le gusto para nada la cara que puso.

Minutos después…

¡No! ¡Alguien ayúdenme! – Trunks jalaba fuertemente al pelinegro para que de una vez por todas soltara el marco de la puerta.

¡Goten ya suéltate!

¡No! ¡No pienso involucrarme en algo si sé que me arrepentiré!

¿Arrepentirte? Piénsalo, no habrán periodistas acosándote a cada momento, privacidad total – El pelinegro desvió la vista con cierto enfado. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre terminaba aceptando lo que su amigo quería.

Vale, lo haré – Trunks dudo un momento, convencerlo fue más fácil de lo que pensó - ¿Nos vamos?

Sí, ya tengo todo listo – sonrío alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Y cuándo empacaste – Goten comenzó a seguirlo.

¿Empacar? Solo llevaremos dinero.

¡Que estás loco!

No, llevo lo que gano en un mes, de seguro nos alcanza.

Una vez fuera el pelinegro volteó – Adiós casa de Trunks, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero te prometo que te volveremos a ver, solo, solo – no pudo continuar ya que las ganas de llorar lo invadieron. No podía imaginarse sin un hogar, aunque fuera la casa de Trunks, sentía como si fuera suya.

Tranquilo amigo, te entiendo – el peli lila le dio leves golpes en la espalda, ¿Quién no podría extrañar una casa así? Solo mírenla, tantos recuerdos hermosos que vivieron allí… en ese momento no recordaban ninguno, pero eran capases de jurar que si los hubieron.

A penas comenzaron a caminar tuvieron que correr de vuelta a casa con cientos de periodistas detrás de ellos

Mejor nos cambiamos de atuendo – Trunks afirmaba la puerta para que no la abrieran.

Puede ser una buena idea – dijo Goten mientras imitaba la acción del peli lila

Al terminar el "cambio de imagen" salieron de casa. Estaban irreconocibles, usaban gorros, una gran capa, lentes de sol y barba… tal vez la barba estuvo de más, pero Goten dijo que era necesario.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, nadie los había descubierto y habían subido y bajado del tren sin ningún problema.

¡El plan salió perfecto Trunks!

Baja la voz, nos pueden descubrir – dijo con tono bajo.

Es cierto – asintió para luego susurrar – el plan salió perfecto Trunks – este solo rodo los ojos – Oye tengo hambre.

Yo igual, vamos a comprar algo – Como típico de ellos se devoraron la mitad del restaurante.

Disculpe señor, la cuenta – dijo Goten a uno de los mozos, quien asintió asombrado mientras pensaba en todo lo que ganaría el restaurante con lo que comieron aquellos chicos. El peli lila comenzó a buscar la billetera entre sus bolsillos al momento que un color blanco invadía su rostro - ¿Que sucede Trunks? – no pudo evitar temerse lo peor.

L-la billetera, no está.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Y ahora que aremos!

Tome la cuenta señor – Ambos miraron horrorizados todos los ceros de la boleta.

Disculpe – el peli lila río nervioso – no tenemos dinero.

¡Cómo! – Sin perder tiempo los chicos comenzaron a correr - ¡Guardias, atrápenlos! – Las señoras gritaban asustadas mientras ellos intentaban de hallar la salida.

¡Trunks cerraron la puerta!

Demonios – Se detuvo para encontrar una solución. Sonrió de medio lado al hallarla – ¡Goten por aquí! – Este solo miró hacia donde corría, ¿Qué se supone que hacía? El segundo piso no tenía salida. Masculló entre dientes mientras lo seguía, debería de hacerse nuevos amigos. Ambos se detuvieran en el marco de la ventana.

¡Este era tu plan genio! – grito Goten mientras los guardias se acercaban cada vez más. Trunks fingió no escuchar su comentario.

Cuándo diga salta ¡Saltas! – el pelinegro miró hacia abajo, comenzando a negar frenéticamente.

Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? Tú tienes otro plan – Río para encubrir su nerviosismo - no es buen momento para hacer bromas, somos actores, esto solo funciona en las películas.

Goten no solo actuamos, somos dobles de acción. Ya has hecho esto.

¡Pero abajo hay algo esperándome! ¡No solo el frío suelo!

¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¡Acaso prefieres que te lleven a la cárcel! – Este iba a hablar, pero al no hallar palabras frunció el ceño. Nuevamente tenía razón, nuevamente quien cometía el error era él – De acuerdo, saltamos en uno, dos – cerró los ojos, no iba a negar que tenía miedo, pero debía ser fuerte, por él, por Goten, su hermano menor – ¡Ya!

Los dos saltaron cayendo en un camión de que transportaban colchones. Rieron mientras chocaban sus puños.

Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto – recordó el de ojos azabaches.

Así es, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

¡Oigan ustedes! – Gritaba el dueño del restaurant tratando de alcanzarlos – Me deben la cuenta - Estos solo sonrieron mientras se despedían con la mano. Al perderlo de vista se recostaron exhaustos.

Que travesía – murmuro Trunks. Ambos cerraron los ojos, los parpados les pesaban – Mañana será un nuevo día – fue lo último que dijo mientras caía rendido junto a Goten. Y sin duda sería un nuevo día, un inesperado, extraño, y nuevo día.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí termina el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado ^^. Bueno quiero aclarar que cuándo Trunks dice:**_** su hermano menor**_**, se refiere a que él lo ve de esa forma, no que lo sean O.O, lo digo porque yo me hubiera confundido. En el principio puse que saldrán Marrón, Pan y Bra, obviamente una de ellas se quedará con Trunks, ¿Qué prefieren Pan o Marrón? Sin más me despido y les agradezco por leer mi fic, Sayonara!**


End file.
